


i do what i want when i'm wanting to

by WooziOveralls



Series: a supervillain's guide to falling in love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, superhero!seungcheol, tw for injury, tw mention of blood, villain!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziOveralls/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: Jihoon knows he’s a villain, and he knows everyone in the country is aware he’s a villain. He likes being a villain. So why is he helping the superhero he has sworn to unmask?orNecros, one of Seoul's most dangerous supervillains finds his worst enemy bleeding on his doorstep, saying he didn't know where else to go.





	i do what i want when i'm wanting to

**Author's Note:**

> me: i wanna finish a really long chaptered fic to make an amazing comeback to ao3  
> also me: i hear that. but how about 3k of jihoon being confused about how he feels for the superhero he used to hate looking for him for help :)  
> me: oh wow, you're right....
> 
> (title from bad guy by billie eilish)
> 
> [Update] My best friend made a beautiful moodboard for the fic and you can check it out [here](https://twitter.com/dylanocreys/status/1154929693432393729?s=21).

Lee Jihoon knows he’s a villain, and he knows everyone in the city (country? maybe?) is aware he’s a villain. He _likes_ being a villain. But being a villain doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a sleep schedule.

Not that he does. Not particularly. But, you know, he is not exactly fond of people knocking on his front door at three in the fucking morning.

He begrudgingly rises from his work chair, cracking a few bones as he makes his way to the front hallway, still lit from the television Soonyoung left on when he fell asleep on the couch. Before Jihoon can reach for the doorknob, three more faint knocks sound out from the door, much less enthusiastic than before. He swings the door open gingerly and is immediately...intrigued, to say the least.

On his doorstep stands none other than Silver Dagger, arguably his worst enemy and the one person who’s able to stop his plans again and again; the one person whose face Jihoon would love to unmask and spread all over the news, opening up the way for other villains to find him. But Silver Dagger looks...far from okay, and that makes Jihoon freeze on the spot, taking in the sight of the man in front of him.

Silver Dagger is shivering and hurt. His trembling arms come up to rub against each other in a fruitless effort to warm himself up, and there is a huge gash against his abdomen, allowing his blood to flow out of his body and seep into his suit, dripping occasionally on the floor. His big brown eyes are wide, a wild, albeit dazed, look in them as the man struggles to stay upright. Silver Dagger looks genuinely scared out of his mind, and the sight should please Jihoon, make him jump up and down in joy and celebrate, but instead it only makes him feel queasy.

“‘M sorry, Necros...I...I didn’t know where to go.” Silver Dagger mumbles, tongue sounding heavy inside his mouth. Jihoon identifies it right away, along with the dilated pupils in his wild eyes, as a sign of being drugged. Jihoon has no idea how the hero knows he’s Necros, but he files away the question for later. “Phantom, she....’m s- wasn’t prepared.” The hero sounds close to tears, voice cracking and protesting against the use. Something snaps inside Jihoon.

“Come in.” He orders harshly, guiding the hero into the apartment and along the small hallway to Jihoon’s bedroom. “Sit.” He orders again and Silver Dagger looks close to passing out. His eyes have since drooped and there is a sway to his body even as the hero is sitting down. Jihoon has a vague idea of what the Phantom might have used to drug him, but he makes a mental note to confirm later if they cross paths.

A voice in the back of his mind protests, but...Jihoon is a villain, he should want to hurt Dagger even further, not help him. Right?

He quickly finds a first aid kit and turns around to face Silver Dagger, only to notice he is now without his famous red and silver mask, revealing a quite handsome face adorned by another gash on the forehead, right underneath a straight hairline leading to sweaty brown locks.

It’s weird. Seeing the man without the mask for the first time after spending years trying to find out his real identity. Silver Dagger must really be drugged out of his mind to take off his mask like this in front of Jihoon if he really knows who Jihoon is.

Jihoon sighs, he’ll deal with the details later, once the gash on the man’s abdomen isn’t bleeding all over his bedsheets.

He makes Silver Dagger lie down on the soft bed and helps him get the top half of the suit off. He goes through the whole process of cleaning, sterilizing and stitching the wound, movements well practiced from years of doing it on himself. Silver Dagger doesn’t say a word throughout it, only watches Jihoon’s movements dazedly. His breathing has slowed down and he’s no longer shaking, but that doesn’t erase the fact he’s lost way too much blood, even for a superhero like him. Jihoon wraps the gauze around Silver Dagger’s middle and makes quick work on the smaller cut against his forehead. This time, Silver Dagger has his eyes closed, looking incredibly peaceful and trusting. Jihoon doesn’t know whether to be offended or not.

Isn’t he supposed to strike fear into this man?

Jihoon sighs, tapping the hero’s shoulder lightly to have him sit up. Silver Dagger struggles to do so, but sits up with a pitiful look on his face, swaying lightly. The effects of the drug are definitely still clouding his senses. Jihoon makes a quick trip to the closet and returns with sweatpants and a shirt, pushing them against the hero’s chest. Silver Dagger looks up at him with curious eyes and Jihoon just shrugs.

“You probably shouldn’t stay in your bloodied uniform all night.”

Silver Dagger frowns, looking down at the clothes and back up at the villain. He shakes his head, “I- no.” He says simply, “You….you did enough….’m sorry for bothering you,” the hero takes a deep breath, setting the clothes down beside him on the bed, “I- should go…” His legs struggle against the effort to get up, giving out before he can even stand up properly. Jihoon only scoffs at the stubbornness typical to the hero; apparently so even after a life or death situation.

“Listen,” he starts, pushing Dagger down with both hands on his shoulders, “you just lost enough blood to kill any regular human, and you’re drugged on top of that.” Dagger frowns at Jihoon, complying to the insistent push and relaxing back down. “Calm your cute ass down because you need to rest.” Jihoon completes mindlessly, retracting a few steps.

“Mm...you think my ass is cute?” Dagger asks dazedly, completely ignoring everything else Jihoon has said. The villain flushes upon the realization of what he has said. He starts shaking his head, denial ready on the tip of his tongue, when Silver Dagger speaks up again, “I think yours is pretty nice, too.” There is a small smirk adorning the hero’s plump lips, and that only makes Jihoon’s face grow hotter with embarrassment. Apparently, the drugs don’t inhibit the hero’s ability to flirt with one of his worst enemies.

“I wasn’t-”

“And you- you can call me Seungcheol, by the way.” The hero adds as an afterthought, closing his eyes and swaying a bit as a wave of dizziness hits him. “My name is Choi Seungcheol.”

Jihoon stares at the man for a long few seconds, processing the new information. Did Silver Dagger really just reveal his real name to him?

“Did you really just reveal your real name to me?” Jihoon voices his question and Dagger- or...Seungcheol?- has the audacity to chuckle, “For all you know, you could be signing off your death sentence.”

Seungcheol shakes his head, taking a deep breath and opening his deep brown eyes again, “I… I got pretty close to that today. If you didn’t kill me when I asked for your help, if that’s still your goal, you’ve lost the opportunity of a lifetime.”

Jihoon wants to punch the hero in the jaw, add another bruise to the ones already blooming all across his skin, painting a painful picture against the tan canvas. He doesn’t even know why he helped the hero in the first place, and that only infuriates him even more.

“If you wanted to die, you could have just told me that and I would have left you bleeding on my doorstep.” Jihoon snaps, crossing his arms against his chest. Anger boils underneath his skin. There’s something about the way that Seungcheol looks at him that makes him utterly furious. He knows he wouldn’t have been able to leave the man helpless and afraid to bleed to death, but the threat leaves his tongue like venom, sharp and dangerous.

Seungcheol recoils a bit at Jihoon’s raised voice, hugging the bloodied half of his uniform against his chest. A tense silence fills the room, thick and heavy, dreading down on the pair. Jihoon occupies himself with the first aid materials still scattered all around his now stained bedsheets. He shuffles angrily around the furniture, putting the items back in place and taking the first-aid box to his closet. When the silence has stretched for long enough, Seungcheol finally speaks again.

“I’m...I didn’t thank you for actually stitching me back up.” He whispers, sounding open and vulnerable in the silent room. Jihoon looks back at the hero. Seungcheol has his eyes closed, uniform still clutched tight against his chest. “You had no obligation to, since you...well, since you hate me and all, so….thank you.” he says the last words while holding eye contact with Jihoon, and the sincerity is visible in deep brown eyes, in his blown pupils.

Jihoon just shakes his head, looking down at his own feet, “I might be a villain, but I’m not a monster. Much to Phantom’s dismay.” He adds the last part with a smile and Seungcheol follows suit.

“Good, that’s...good.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon lets the smile fade from his lips, but he nods to the clothes still resting on the bed against Seungcheol’s thigh. “You should change. Speaking from experience, sleeping with a bloody uniform is not a pleasant thing to do.” Seungcheol looks like he’s about to protest again, so Jihoon lifts one finger up, “Can you just accept my help? I’m not trying to steal anything for a change, this is the least you could do to thank me.”

Seungcheol raises one suspicious eyebrow, “Thank you for not stealing anything?”

“Exactly. You’re welcome.”

“I...yeah, okay.” Seungcheol relents, taking the clothes previously set aside and attempting to get up for the second time tonight. This time, his legs hold him up reasonably well, and he sends a bright grin in Jihoon’s direction, “I- if I’m not imposing, could I maybe use the shower?” He asks shily, posture shrinking down a little under the scrutinizing stare Jihoon is sending his way.

“You are. Imposing, I mean. But go ahead, it’s not like I want blood all over my comfy sweatpants.” Jihoon dismisses nonchalantly, although he does feel for the man in front of him.

“Thank you.” Seungcheol’s tone is nothing but sincere as he wobbles carefully in the direction of the door appointed as the bathroom by Jihoon.

Jihoon moves over to the kitchen, ready to make tea, but can’t help keeping an ear out for any noises that might indicate the superhero is struggling with the effects of the drug still; he is relieved when the door opens in a cloud of warm steam and a now cozy Seungcheol wobbles out. His eyes still have a slightly crazed look to them, but the shivering has stopped for real this time, and his breathing seems to have calmed down a bit more.

Soonyoung has long since relocated himself over to his own room, vacating the couch for Jihoon to set a pillow and some blankets on it. Seungcheol seems to notice the makeshift bed right away, and protests before Jihoon can get any word out.

“No.” He states simply, shaking his head and letting little droplets of water fall onto the cold tile floors, “I- it’s fine, I’ll just...I’ll go home, you don’t have to make up the couch.”

“Too fucking late,” is all Jihoon says back, filling up two mugs with hot tea and handing one to Seungcheol, who seems incredibly conflicted even as he takes a seat on the small table at the center of the room. “Drink up, that should help ease the drug’s symptoms.”

“How will I know you won’t drug me even more?”

“You won’t.” Jihoon sends a smirk over the rim of his own mug, and watches, bemused, as the superhero’s eyes widen. “It’s just tea, alright?” He scoffs, taking another sip. “I think I know what Phantom used on you and you should be grateful she probably got the dosage wrong. That thing should have killed you on the spot.”

Seungcheol only nods, swirling the tea around in his cup a little before taking a tentative sip. “I know.” The words sit heavy on his tongue and in the air. Silence blankets the pair as they drink tea in the kitchen, sunrays timidly filtering through the curtains as the sun starts to rise. Jihoon lets his thoughts deviate when Seungcheol remains quiet long after the tea is finished.

He thinks about the fact he just helped his worst enemy in exchange for nothing. The fact he doesn’t really _want_ to use this against Dagger as blackmail. The fact that Dagger’s eyes were already captivating behind a mask, and are even more now that he has seen Seungcheol’s face. He thinks about how he’s helped Phantom get a hold of the drug she used on Dagger. How he would have been responsible for this man’s death.

“You should get some sleep,” Jihoon utters after the silence has stretched long enough. After the thoughts in his mind have gotten too loud. “You’re probably dead tired, so I’ll just...I’ll leave you to it.” Jihoon waves a hand around, as to signal the living room and the makeshift bed. It really just looks like he’s swatting a fly, and that draws a chuckle from Seungcheol. Jihoon frowns, “What? What’s so funny?”

Seungcheol shakes his head, “Nothing, it’s just…” He bites his bottom lip, stifling what sounds like another chuckle, “You’re really awkward without the _supervillain_ mask on.”

Jihoon squints his eyes, “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol dismisses with a smile pushing at his lips. “You’re pretty scary with the mask on so you’re fine.”

“I better fucking be,” Jihoon mutters after a second analyzing Seungcheol’s expression. A thought suddenly comes to his mind, and he presses his lips together in thought before asking, “How did you know where to find me?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Jihoon shuffles from one foot to another, pushing himself from the counter, “When you showed up at my door, you said that this was the only place you could think of going to, but… how did you know I live here? No, scratch that, how did you know my real identity?” There is a tilt of desperation in Jihoon’s voice when he asks that. Has he not been careful enough with his identity?

Seungcheol tilts his head back, thoughtful. “For a long while, I thought I had found out Necros’ identity…” he starts slowly, tugging at his ear (Jihoon catches the glint of metal when one of the hero’s piercings catches the light). “I followed your roommate around for a little while-”

“Wait,” Jihoon interrupts him, asking around the laugh that bubbles up his throat, “You thought Soonyoung was a _supervillain_?”

Seungcheol shrugs but there is a smirk tugging the corners of his lips up, “Now I realize my mistake, but I was _very_ convinced he was Necros.” Jihoon can’t help the giggle that bubbles up from his throat, clapping one hand over his mouth as soon as the foreign noise is out in the open. Seungcheol smiles, but chooses not to say anything, and Jihoon thanks whoever is up above for that. “I followed him to your apartment one day and sat on the rooftop across the street to be sure of my accusation. I ended up seeing Necros jump from your window when Soonyoung was dancing in the living room.”

“Of course he was.” Jihoon scoffs.

“Yeah, uh...I kinda knew who you were because I saw you in the apartment that same night, and you...yeah…” Seungcheol finishes with an awkward chuckle, hand coming up to rub against the back of his neck nervously. His ears are tinted a very obvious red and Jihoon thinks it’s adorable.

“‘I’ what?” He asks with a teasing tone upon his words, not expecting Seungcheol to answer seriously and being completely taken by surprise when Seungcheol mutters, “You were really cute even yelling at your roommate, so remembering your face was pretty easy.”

“Oh,” He responds oh-so-wisely, feeling warmth creep up his own neck at the compliment. “Thank you, I guess?” The sentence comes out a a question and only serves to heat up Jihoon’s face even further.

“Yeah.”

This time, the silence that engulfs the pair is nothing short of awkward, lasting for long drawn out seconds before Seungcheol suddenly gets up from the chair, making it scrape against the tile floor. “I’ll go...lay down and get out of your hair.” He sends his best charming smile in Jihoon’s direction and leaves the mug in the sink. “Thank you again for helping me,” He says again as an afterthought. Jihoon is about to dismiss the comment once again when Seungcheol perks up with a question, “You know...I know your face and your villain identity, but I never got a name to match these to.”

Jihoon can’t help the way his eyes roll, even when his mouth is already moving around the words, “Jihoon. My name is Lee Jihoon.”

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Lee Jihoon.” Seungcheol smiles brightly at him and nods, retreating to the living room and leaving Jihoon to himself in the kitchen, a little stunned, a little endeared. He sets his mug down in the sink and walks through the small corridor to his bedroom as quietly as possible. Silver Dagger should not make his heart flutter, but Jihoon finds out he doesn’t mind that much. Not anymore.

The next morning, Jihoon wakes up with an empty feeling in his chest, and figures out the reason before he has barely reached the kitchen. There is a note addressed to “the future love of my life.” on the counter. The calligraphy is incredibly scratchy and difficult to read, but Jihoon manages to make out the message after only a bit of effort.

_“Dear Necros,_

_I feel like I should apologize now for spying on you and finding out who you are through that, even though you’re a villain. Is that weird? Is it weird that I’m not even a little bit compelled to hand you over to the police?_

_Well, anyway...I realize I thanked you a couple times but I don’t think it will ever be enough. So thank you. And thank you again. And again. You saved my life._

_Does this letter even make sense? I think I’m still very high off the drug Phantom gave me, but... Maybe that’s for the best? At least with the effects of the drug I’m not scared of asking you out._

_Here’s my phone number. I realize this might be a terrible mistake but I also realize it might not be. Let’s get some coffee together someday, no masks and no powers, just Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol on a date (hopefully?)._

_XXX-XXX-XXXX ♡_

_Love, Silver Dagger”_

A smile tugs at the corners of Jihoon’s lips before he’s even finished reading. Silver Dagger really is...something. Despite the ridiculousness of the declaration, Jihoon finds himself reaching for his phone and typing out the phone number. He adds it to his contacts under a dagger emoji and makes a mental note to text the superhero after he’s had a cup of black coffee and hopefully knocked some sense into himself.

Lee Jihoon doesn’t want to stop being a villain. But maybe, just maybe, he can put that on hold for one special superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> this was highkey inspired by a tumblr post about a superhero going to his enemy's evil lair for help, and i couldnt help myself woops (i also now realise i had never posted two fics of the same ship so congratulations to jicheol for being the first repeated ship in this profile!!)
> 
> originally, i was going to make cheol into spiderman and jihoon into deadpool, but idk i didn't feel like it by the time i finished so yeehaw new supernames
> 
> you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/WooziOveralls)! come yell with me about btsvt!!


End file.
